


Alpha: Hounds of the Shield

by KatrinaSebastian



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crazy Hillbillies, F/M, Framing Story, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Hiding in Plain Sight, Multi, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaSebastian/pseuds/KatrinaSebastian
Summary: Wolves were the most dominant species of shifters that existed in the country. But during the war, all wolf shifters were hunted and killed by humans. At least, most of them.In the dystopian world of Texas, a corporation known as the Shield, uses the most lethal shifters to both hunt and kill those who throw their world into chaos and injustice. Alpha, the most dominating pack of wolf shifters, are hunted down after being exposed as wolves and traitors to their government.Alpha seeks refuge in the deserts of Texas with a retired Sheriff and his niece. All the while, a strong Alpha named Mahi finds his mate in the niece. As the blossoming affinity comes between them, Alpha must seek an understanding between themselves and humans; all the while being hunted by both city and country enemies.





	1. Prologue: The Same Goddamn Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Alpha. I hope you enjoy this new series that I'll be working on for quite some time. It's nice to be able to get back into writing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of WWE. I only own my characters.

Prologue: The Same Goddamn Dream

 

XXXX

_Fields._

_Goddamn fields, everywhere._

_Why were there so many fields around?_  

_A bright light, a fading golden light. Sun - the sunlight, no - sunset. Blinding to the eyes, especially when staring straight into the sun itself. Ready to burn your retinas to a crisp._

_The smells were blending in, raw country wheat, pollen, dryness in the air. This place, this space - it was familiar. It felt familiar._

_It almost felt like - what?_

_Home. It felt like home. But -_  

_Why?_  

_XXXX_

_The gentle swaying of the sun christened wheat fields surrounded the space, swaying with the gusts of wind, dancing with its quiet melody. The setting sun still beamed its warm rays down, encasing everything with its golden light. If you listened closely, you could hear the faint buzzing of the sun heating everything within its wake. The smells of wheat, dirt roads and stale, rustic air blended into a culinary concoction of a sweet country home. Looking down the road, there was a farm house. Not just any house - an old off white Victorian farmhouse to the left and a large barn to the right. In between, a dried up yard in between the two._

_Between them, littered across the yard, was a bulldozer and a rundown tractor. There were old pieces of junk littered here and there, wastefully dying in the heated gaze of the sun. The hazy sun beating down on the rustic junk highlighted the aged rust._

_Looking ahead - there!_

_It was her, it had to be her._

_There was no mistaking it._

  _She was here; she was right in front - slowly walking through the dried up, honey hued fields of wheat._

  _The wheat glided beneath her fingertips, lightly grazing her slim waist, almost scratching along her jean shorts. The fading, golden light encased her in such a heavenly glow that one would've thought they were seeing an angel when they looked upon her. Her long muddy red brown hair hung straight down to the middle of her back; the strands lightly brushing against the white cloth of her string strap tank top. She wore a red plaid shirt tied around her waist, gently covering her jean clad ass._

  _She turned around, not stopping her slow strides, walking backwards and looking upon what her eyes beheld. Her eyes - fucking beautiful! - light green eyes shining with joyfulness. Her skin - flawless, light sun-kissed skin, so clear that one could see the tiny little freckles dancing across her cheeks and button nose. Her slim body, captivated by the fading sunlight, seemed more exotic to look at. Her legs, so long and slim, sporting a pair of old brown cowboy boots. Her smile, beautiful white smile - such a beautiful smiling creature. So slim, so caring, so - breathtaking!_

  _Her hair gently flowing with the gusts of wind, spreading her sweet scent - Oh Jesus Christ! - such a sweet smell to ever exist._

  _Fresh peaches and cream._

  _Such a decadent scent. Combined with the sweet smell of the country fields as well as the rustic smell of the junk, it was a smell that was ingrained into one’s brain._

  _She stopped walking backwards, looking in front of her, her eyes gentle and warm. She reached out, arms open and welcoming._

  _Almost being guided by some unseen force, the image of her was slowly coming closer._

  _She was here - right here in front!_

  _Her breath, so sweet and warm. Like the warm country air was born from her. She was the purest woman that God could ever create. The epitome of beauty and all that was good in this world._

**_Safe! Home! Content! Happy!_ **

**_Mate!_ **

_"My Alpha . . ." She breathed, smiling up as the space around her began to fade._  

_XXXX_

_No._

_NO._

**_NO!_ **

_Come back! Don't leave!_

_Please!_

_XXXX_

Mahi shot up in his bed, gasping from being awoken out of his slumber. He heaved deep, heavy breaths in and out of the expanse of his chest, lungs filling as much air as they could hold.

He shakily ran his large hand through his long raven locks, sweat coating his dark bronze skin in such a sickly way; his stomach felt like churning the contents of last night's meal, and wanting to upchuck onto the crisp white sheets of his bed. He leaned forward, and laid his head in the palms of his hands, struggling to regain his breath. The wolf inside him had been dreaming again.

Of that same goddamn dream.

Of her.

_Her;_ that beauty that he can never unseen in his mind's eye.

For weeks, he had been having the same dream, never changing in the slightest. The wolf in him stirred restlessly, seeking out a mate. He had become irritable, sure, but more so than ever, even going as far as lashing out on his commanding officer. Bad idea as it was, he was only given a verbal warning; the next, he would've been locked in the cage again.  

He looked at the clock on his bedside - 0530 hours.

Shit.

It was going to be a long fucking day at work.

He growled at the clock in annoyance, and slammed his fist on the meaningless clock, shutting off the alarm before throwing the covers off.

"Shit . . . " Mahi growled as he stood up and began with his day.

XXXX

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) All comments and constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	2. Chapter One: A City to Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Welcome back to Alpha! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of WWE. I only own my characters.

A City to Dream

XXXX

The Woodlands.

One hundred and sixty miles East of Austin.

Desloated.

Abandoned.

Nothing but dried up fields, deserted homes and old back roads that haven't been driven on for so long. The land was so destitute from the war and radioactivity that it spread within a hundred meter radius, and killed all signs of life within minutes.

At least, that's what the rumors supposedly say.

But, as many good people know, the government was all about conspiracies and lies. Trying to keep their hands free of bloodshed and any involvement with politics and war. War - it took up a great amount of the country and turned it into ashen, desolate wastelands that no one would dare venture out to. The deceitful ways of the government turned the inhabitants of the country against one another, destroying anything and everything that laid in their paths.

But, as ludicrous and preposterous as it sounded, the Woodlands weren't all as they were said to be.

In fact, the Woodlands weren't dried up fields and dirty old back roads. There were some good crops, if the seasons were right; lush fields and thick, dense forests that could hide secrets from anyone looking for said secrets. The Woodlands, actually, held a small town within its hands, a little place named Shadowbrook.

A safe haven for those who couldn't handle the city and its malicious laws: whether you were a human just wanting to look for work, or a shifter who wanted to live a peaceful life of solitude. Shadowbrook was a place for quiet, and no judgment to those who inhabit its country lifestyle, and everyone was pleased to do what they wished, as long as they obliged by the small town laws and conditions. Not many people these days knew much about the country life, and that was fine; the city bigots could keep themselves happy with their money and selfish lifestyles.

XXXX

 _Charlie's_ was the best restaurant to eat in town, most notorious for its all day long breakfast specials. It was always the best, especially in the early evenings; all the fresh ingredients to make fried eggs, homemade pancakes and french toast, diced up potatoes, you name it. And if you were lucky to be there first after the lunch rush, you would be able to sit in a certain young waitress's section. Hell, sometimes the townsfolk would get a little rowdy just to try and get a seat in this young lady's section.

Lexie Wyatt, the residential beauty of Shadowbrook, was the sweetest and most well respected young lady you could meet. From the long muddy red brown hair she wore up in a ponytail, to her gorgeous white smile that adored her youthful features, Lexie was always smiling and courteous to those around her.

But being respectful didn't come overnight to her; she learned at a young age to never take things for granted, especially growing up with six older brothers and two male cousins. She also learned to never judge someone due to their looks, their lifestyle and where they were from.

She was one of the most hard working women one would ever encounter. Not only working at the town's restaurant, but also worked on her family's farm. She never liked to talk about her private life, and that was what set her apart from other women in the town. She was never one to brag about her life, and she preferred to keep it quiet and private. She also loved helping those who really need it, volunteering at the local soup kitchen, exchanging goods on her farm for other goods with the other townsfolk.

The five foot seven framed girl walked over to her patrons with their meals. Her light sun-kissed skin radiating in the warm light of the evening sun, eyes lit up like stars that refused to stop burning. Lexie walked over to her table, letting down the patron’s plates of food onto the table, a smile never leaving her face.

“Here you are, enjoy your meals. Let me know if there’s anything else I can get you.” Lexie smiled, leaving so she could let her patrons enjoy their meals. She walked away from the tables, letting herself look at the clock on the wall quickly.

6:45 PM.

Fifteen more minutes, and she was free for a nice four day weekend. She normally didn’t ask for a lot of time off, considering that she needed the money for bills and food around the house. She could live with little in her life; she always did since she was small. Wiping her hands on her apron, she was more than ready for her shift to be done. All she wanted was to throw her short sleeved top and pants in the laundry and slip into her comfortable pajamas. She had been working almost ten hour shifts for the last three months.

“Good evenin’, ma fair swee’ dove.” A cold, Southern drawl called out to her, causing Lexie to stop in mid stride.

Lexie breathed deeply before she turned around to see the one man she didn’t really care for. A man that had been vying her affections for the longest time.

Bryce Jamison.

He was a bit on the heavy side, with a bit of a pot belly. He made up for it with his muscled arms, a sign that showed he was a strong man. Or at least everyone thought he was; he bore a long scraggly beard that went down to his chest. She noticed he had his casual hat on, trying to hide his brown watered locks. He wore a casual gray vest with a short sleeved blue and white button up dress shirt, khaki pants and muddy dark brown boots. The man was known for his wild and mysterious nature - known as the “Father of Hillbillies”, Bryce had taken it upon himself to be a martyr for those that resided in Skull Creek.  

His ashen-looking skin, his twisted kind words - all eldritch toward her. Even though he was a supposed “perfect gentleman”, Lexie still didn’t trust him with a twenty foot pole. Make that a fifty foot pole. His cool steel grey eyes locked onto hers; a pallid, crooked smile was directed towards her. His smell - a rancid combination of body odor, pipe tobacco and some hard liquor, made her insides twist with disgust. Given his credit for trying to be a “good citizen”, her brother even tried to convince Lexie to give him a chance. But she refused, not wanting to be with a man like Bryce.

Lexie eyed him for a moment, her posture steeled in front of the curious man as she edged slowly towards him. She usually saw the good and bad in everyone, but with this man, she could clearly see all evil within his eyes. But still, she had to be nice, considering the environment she was in. She didn’t want to risk losing her job, so she had to play nice. For now.

“Bryce, how are you this evening?” Lexie asked, a sweet smile on her face.

“My swee’ dove, why must ya work hard?” Bryce inquired, although he knew the answer already.

“Someone has to. It’s just my nature to do so.” Lexie answered, trying to keep her answers short and simple.

“That nosy brother of yers not helping? _Mon cher_ , ya know I wouldn’t let such a swee’ dove like yerself go through such a rough patch like this by yerself.” Bryce prodded, knowing that her brother, Mark, wasn’t always there for her. Instead of helping her out with the farm and the bills for their uncle, he decided to play the Sheriff and do what he thought was best. Sometimes, he got himself into sticky situations that she bailed him out, but there was always a price to be paid.

“How do you know about my family’s affairs?” Lexie asked, her gaze staring him down with questions going through her head. Had he been spying on her? Had he been sending his so called “children” to watch her while she labored around her family’s property? She knew he had his little cohorts follow her sometimes during her trips into town, but never onto her property. She felt violated.

“I hav’ my ways, dear dove. I also know of ya uncle not fairing well these days, bounded by a wheelchair, and whatnot.” Bryce smiled, the sickly smile that she tried so hard to not cringe at.

“What do you know of my uncle?” She asked, her body going rigid with alarm.

“I know of these things. Ma children tell me how hard ya work, how ya always take care of him. Paying his bills, working on yer farm. Ya wouldn’t have ta worry about that, _cher_. Let me take care of ya, be the man ya desperately need in yer life. I can provide fer ya like no one else, my swee’ dove.” Bryce beseeched, his steel gray eyes boring into her light green orbs.

“Well, you might wanna tell your ‘children’, that if they don’t watch themselves, they’re going to be getting a cast iron skillet to the head next time I see them. And I don’t need a man to help me with my life at the farm.” Lexie said, her demeanor starting to turn a little defensive. How dare he? How dare this man try to snake his way into her business, pry into her most private moments of her life, and dare offer his “services” to her?

“ _Cher_ , I only have the best interest in ya.” Bryce said, hoping she would listen to him.

“Well, you can butt out of my interests, Bryce. They’re not any of your concern. And if you’ll kindly excuse me, I was about to end my shift.” Lexie excused herself, turning on her heel and walking with pride away from the pig of a man.

XXXX

Lexie sat in the passenger seat of Tiffany’s truck, letting her head lean back against the head seat. She had a long week; scratch that, she had a long three months. _Charlie’s_ had been so crazy during the hot summer months that it seemed time flew by. The waitresses had been pulling almost double shifts during the week, a reason why the restaurant would be closed on the weekends.

With all the work the girls had been doing, the money was worth it; it definitely helped Lexie a lot with the extra earnings she had been getting. Although she had taken her spare change and put it into a little savings for her, she took most of her tips and earnings to pay for the bills of her farmhouse, and her uncle’s medical bills. Although her uncle had been more than willing to help pay with the bills from his disability, she refused to let him use his money to help her. She was such a diligent person, and it was one of her cons of who she was.

“Man, I can’t _wait_ to go to Austin tomorrow. It’s gonna be awesome! Don’tcha think, Lex?” Tiffany asked, looking over to her best friend.

Tiffany had been her childhood friend since the age of five, growing up together like sisters. Tiffany was a black woman; originally from Florida, she moved with her family back in the day to Shadowbrook when the war broke out and became unbearable to live down there. Lexie and her had clicked off the bat, and became almost like sisters. Her hair up in tight, braided dreads; colored with neon green highlights at the halfway point and tied up into a large ponytail. Her chocolate eyes glistened with glee as she drove down the road to Lexie’s farm.

Although Tiffany and her had been through thick and thin, she was not a woman to be messed with. Tiffany always worked out, despite her petite frame. The duo had each other’s backs, and Tiffany had been a huge help to Lexie since her uncle became disabled. It was nice to have someone come to work with you and bring you back home, especially when a certain brother was too damn busy to be there for his only sister.

“Girl, you alright there?” Tiffany asked, looking over her friend with a solemn look on her face.

“I’m good, just a bit tired. Sorry, Tiff, didn’t mean to space out on you.” Lexie answered, her voice filled with fatigue.

“It’s good. You’ve been working too hard lately.”

“Someone has to, Tiff. You know **_HE_ ** won’t help out.” Lexie said, her voice filled with venom at the mere mention of her own brother’s name.

“Listen, if I had my way, he wouldn’t be able to stand, ya know?” Tiffany said, trying to keep her friend as happy as she could.

“I know, but I have to make sure uncle is okay. Since he’s been disabled, it’s been really hard for me to keep up with the bills.”

“You need any -”

“God, NO! I could never ask any money from you of all people, Tiff.”

“I wasn’t asking, I was offerin’, cause you know _damn_ well I’d be there in a heartbeat for you, girlie.” Tiffany said, lifting her hand from the steering wheel and laying it on her friend’s shoulder.

“I know, and I appreciate it very much.”   


“Speaking of time off, we both got this four day weekend off.”

“Yeah, it’s about time.”

“So, I was thinking. Maybe we could go to Austin together.” Tiffany inquired, wanting to get her best friend to go with her.

“I don’t know, Tiff. You know how much I don’t like going to the city.”

“Girl, you’ve barely had _any_ free time to yourself since we been working all summer. I know you wanna get some time away from the farm and go out for a change.” Tiffany began to prod; she knew that Lexie hadn’t had much alone time or do anything fun.

“And besides, it _would_ be nice to get away from Mark every now and then.” She beseeched Lexie, which made the young one look at her with wide eyes.

“That would be nice, and I do need to get some new clothes. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a girl’s trip to Austin.” Lexie answered, knowing that Tiffany wouldn’t take no for an answer.

It would be nice - to get away from her brother once in awhile, get some new things for herself, and maybe go in search of some early Christmas presents for this year.

“Great! So, I’ll come pick you up around nine-ish, that way we can get some breakfast, and be on the road and have lunch by the time we get there, and we’ll shop til we drop!” Tiffany said happily, smiling at Lexie while she slowed down and drove up to the end of the driveway to her farmhouse.

Tiffany put the truck in park, looking up to see the light on the front porch of the farmhouse. The old Victorian farmhouse that had been in her family for at least three generations - off white, paint chipping off the siding, roof losing a few grey shingles here and there. The foundation was a little off, putting the house on a bit of a tilt, old pine wood frames supporting the porch. The windows were long in length, but only about three feet in width, not wide enough to fit anyone but Lexie through the frames. Lexie, with Tiffany’s help build a ramp for her uncle so they could take him to his doctor’s visits and such.

It felt so good to be home.

“Hey, let me know if you two need anything, alright?” Tiffany asked as she watched her friend unbuckle herself from the seat, grabbing her coat and keys.

“Alrighty. Night, Tiff.” Lexie smiled as she hopped out of the truck, and shut the door before walking up the driveway to her house. She vaguely heard the truck drive away from the house as she inched closer to her home.

XXXX

The lock on the door twisted and turned, signifying the elder man that someone had returned. He smiled and looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Keith watched as his niece opened the door, her fatigued form sluggishly making its way into the entrance of the house. He knew she was beyond exhausted, her young body wearing down from the long hours she’s been picking up from her job.

Keith ran his large hand through his graying hair, the slicked back locks coming undone from his hair gel. His dark forest green eyes watching her, his large physique all but restricted within the goddamned wheelchair. The steel braces holding snuggle against his lower legs helped lock him in place, afraid that he would fall out. His Caucasian skin suffered a dark glow to him within the lighting of the living room; his arms, while muscled, bore some scars and tattoos on the slightly battered skin. Sporting himself in just a ragged pair of black gym shorts and a white loose fitting tank top, he was ashamed that he couldn’t do more for his niece.

He was a decorated veteran, a retired Sheriff to Shadowbrook, who had also served in the military back in the day. The large man had aged like a fine whiskey, only in his late fifties; he was actually close to six foot eleven, if he had been able to stand. One careless mistake was all it took for him to be bound into a damned wheelchair, unable to help around with domestic work that required a man to take care of. It was unfair for all the responsibilities to be put on Lexie’s shoulders, but he be damned if he allowed her to bear his burdens.

“Hi, Uncle.” Lexie tiredly said, waving her hand before closing the door behind her.

“Hey, little Lex. How was work?” Keith asked her, adjusting himself in the seat before he gripped the wheels of his chair. He turned around at a forty degree angle, looking on at the tired girl before him.

“You wouldn’t believe. It’s been a madhouse since the summer started, all these crazy deals we keep getting.” Lexie answered, taking off her work shoes before walking into the living room. She planted herself down on the old brown mushroom recliner, sighing in both fatigue and joy.

“You know, ya work too damn hard lately, Lex. You need to relax, have a beer, get some sun into ya, girl. Pretty soon, you’ll start graying before you hit forty.” Keith joked, smiling as she threw him a tired but bemused face at him.

“Please, **_if_ ** I ever get any greys. Nana didn’t get any greys until she hit her eighties, and she still looked like she was only fifty three.”

“Believe me, if your Nana was still alive today, she would’ve done everything in her power to help us out.”

“At least I know she would’ve, and not leave you scrounging around like a certain bastard.” Lexie muttered venomously under her breath, although he caught with his keen hearing.

Keith took off his reading glasses, and sighed in defeat. They both knew that despite him being the newly appointed Sheriff of Shadowbrook, he never really helped out with any responsibilities of the house or farm. Lexie had to do it all on her own; Keith could only do so much, and he wished he could do more for her. He scratched his gray beard, running his large fingers over his thick mustache, trying to keep himself from going crazy.

“Honey, I know you’re doing what you can, and it doesn’t hurt to ask for help.”

“Tiffany comes over and helps out when she can.”

“I’m not talking about that, Lexie.”

“Uncle, no. Last time I checked, you wanted to put Andy through a table when he came over to help out.”

“Only because the asshat wouldn’t stop running his mouth about wanting to have a rut with you. I won’t stand for anyone talking down my niece, dammit!”

“Uncle Keith, you and I both know how much I need to keep this farm, and with _him_ just running out and -”

“I know, baby, I know. Listen, let’s not think about that tonight. How about you get some shut eye, eh? I hear you got a girl’s date tomorrow in Austin with Tiffany, and you need all the sleep you can get.” Keith cut her off, wheeling himself closer to her petite frame before laying a large hand on her knee.

“Wait, how did you know about me and Tiff’s outing? Did she tell you before asking me?” Lexie looked at him, seeing a knowing twinkle in his dark green eyes.

“Honey, go have some fun tomorrow. If I need anything, I can always call Mr. Davidson or his son down the road from us. I even saved up for extra cash for you to get whatever you need.” Keith smiled before he laid his massive hand against her cheek, stroking his thumb underneath her left eye.

“Did you eat dinner?”

“I had a couple bologna sandwiches with mustard and sauerkraut.” He answered, smirking at he watched her grimace at the sheer thought of him eating that.

“I still don’t know how you eat that.”

“It’s amazing!”

“It’s disgusting!” She laughed before leaning over to hug him.

Keith returned the hug in kind, always being mindful of his large physique despite being trapped in his wheelchair. He let go of her, and smiled as she stood up and made her way to the rickety stairs.

“Get some sleep, baby doll. I’ll see you in the morning.”   


“Good night, Uncle Keith.” Lexie sleepily bid as she climbed her heavy feet up the stairwell.

XXXX

After a good thirty minutes in the hot shower and rubbing a healing lotion over her skin, Lexie felt like a new woman. She towel dried her long hair, happy that she didn’t smell like a freaking house of pancakes and bacon. She felt all the stress melt away from her as she scrubbed her skin in the shower. Wearing her sushi pajamas, she threw her damp towel in the hamper before climbing into her bed.

She threw the comforter back and crawled into bed before pulling it over her body. Leaning over, she flicked her light off before shimming down into her small bed. Fatigue plagued her mind, sleep on the cusp of her eyes. It had been a long day, and all she wanted was to get some sleep.

Lexie laid her head down on the pillow, and let her mind fall into the sweet, blissful abyss that sleep welcomed with open arms.

XXXX

_Bright lights burning through the retinas to the eyes, glittering like beautiful jewels. Different colors of reds, golds, blues and purples glittered across the shiny surfaces of window glass. The lights almost reminded of stars, beautiful, strong, bright and shining with pride. The glass of the buildings twinkled against the night sky, making the city look almost as bright as day. It had to be Austin, there was no mistaking it. It looked like anyone would imagine it to be - loud, big, bright, colorful._

_But, surprisingly, it was quiet. More of an eerily calm that seemed to engulf the busy city. It would make anyone seem a bit on edge, having not used to its quietness. Walking further down the quiet street, everything slowly changed. The lights dimmed from a rainbow of color to a solid, off white; the hues of enchanted beauty and color began to lose luster. The smells of obnoxious gasoline, repulsive fast foods, and a sour, burning aroma of cigarette smoke scalding the sense of smell._

_Looking around, one would notice what looked like a chained fence at the end of a dead end alleyway. Concrete walls on either side would make one seem claustrophobic, but not closing in. Almost acting like a barrier, a cage that was meant to keep something or someone contained. A sound, low and menacing came from behind. A growl. A long, forceful, sinister growl._

_Turning around slowly, face to face with something that no one would ever think existed again. A creature that no one had believed to be still alive in over a century. Canis lupus. A wolf. A very large, dark brown wolf. It was impossible! Wolves were supposed to have been extinct for a century, if not longer. They were hunted down for their furs, their skulls worth more money than anyone could imagine. It had to be an illusion, especially seeing one in Austin. Its yellow eyes bore in front, jowls slightly unhinged; saliva dripped from its massive canines, red tongue pulled back slightly. It had to be at least four or five feet, standing on all fours. It looked like it had found its next meal._

_But that wasn’t what caught the eye; there was more than one set of glowing, golden orbs staring down the alley. Slowly, there were two, no - four, wait, it was a pack. A very large pack of wolves slowly making their way down the alley, their snarls and growls echoing off the concrete walls. Each wolf had bore its own color scheme - light brown, gray and black, brown and gray, a mix of all sorts of earthen colors. There had to have been at least six or eight of them. They almost seemed like semblances of wolves, it couldn’t have been a real pack of wolves. But it was, and they were slowly making their way towards the chained link fence._

_The wolves closed in, saliva dripping off their sharpened canines, ready for the meal that was in front of them. They moved in, taking their sweet time, readying themselves for the kill that was about to happen. As the dark brown wolf was ready to strike, a loud, deep timbre of a howl echoed throughout the alleyway. The rest of the wolves stopped, staying still within their paths. Off to the left, and making its entrance, was an enormous black wolf. It slowly made its way towards the rest of the pack, baring its teeth at them, almost scolding them. The growls erupting from its throat were loud, silencing them into a quietness that once again held the alley._

_The wolf stood closer to about five and a half feet tall, massive head, large structure in built. Come to think of it, all of them were built like that. Large statures and strong looking, were they males? Had to be, but were they all alpha males? Questions seemed to be running left and right, but all ceased to exist when the black wolf continued its way between the fence and the pack._

_It was close, almost too close; the black wolf stopping just shy between the pack and the chained fence. It turned its massive head to look in front, staring at what the others were looking at. When looking ahead, it stopped baring its teeth, hiding them within the massive muzzle it was born with. The eyes looked ahead - such beautiful silver eyes, unlike its packmates’ golden orbs. Was this the alpha wolf? It cocked its head slightly, almost like it was thinking. Staring, pondering, wondering what it was that its packmates wanted. It whined, almost like an apology. Its ears flattened on its head, eyes showing almost a remorseful look in them. Was it trying to say sorry, as if it wasn’t meant to harm whatever was in front?_

_Upon closer inspection, one would see the faint white hairs on its muzzle, midnight fur almost glowing a blue-black in the faint street lighting. It prodded slowly closer, the view of its head coming closer to view. The smell wafted off the wolf was almost intoxicating. A smell of pine, cigar smoke, rustic metal and a hint of both coconut and sandalwood. It didn’t seem that it wanted to do harm, but looks were always deceiving._

_The scene began to fade, darkness surrounding the edges of the image of the large wolves. It was strange, not wanting to leave, almost feeling safe within the sight of seeing this massive black wolf. Then it was heard, a soft but hypnotic voice, surrounding the area with a calming aura._

_“_ **_Mate. I have found you!_ ** _”_

_Mate? Who was this mate? Why did this voice echo throughout the alley? Could wolves talk? No, it was a dream; it had to be. The dream was almost too vivid, one wouldn’t have thought it could be a reality. The large black wolf faded, its voice echoing through the void._

_“_ **_Please, come back. Don’t be afraid, Mate._ ** _”_

XXXX

Lexie awoke with a startle, almost jolting out of her skin. She breathed heavily, sweat slightly formed on her forehead. Her heart felt like it would’ve beaten out of her chest; her pulse racing, fingers digging into her comforter. The girl brushed her tangled strands out of her face, looking around to take in everything quickly.

Her attic bedroom was still intact, her closet door ajar slightly with mutli-colored clothes sticking out. Her shelves were still in place, intricate stones, feathers, books, and mini knick knacks sitting on top. The window was slightly cracked, a cool breeze gently skating into the room. The white curtains gently followed the breeze from the outside, allowing the cool air to be welcomed into the hot attic. Lexie breathed heavily, feeling her heart slowly begin to calm itself, kicking back into its regular rhythm.

What was that dream? One moment she dreamed of going to the city, seeing the brightness, the beauty of color that Austin seemed to emit. The next, everything went downhill. Wolves surrounding her, a pack ready to feast on her bones. A large, black wolf coming between the pack and her, almost as if it was protecting her from them. It looked at her, almost as if she were someone it knew. No; it looked at her like she was the wolf’s missing other half. The strange look in its silver eyes almost hypnotized her, making her feel calm and safe.

That voice. That deep timbre of a beautiful voice. It sounded like it was around her, engulfing her in its warm caress. Trying to coax her to stay within the dream, but it felt so real. Was she really dreaming of the city, or was there more to it? She didn’t know; maybe she overexerted herself with the last few months of working hard.

“It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream.” Lexie chanted to herself, the mantra a soothing prayer to her as she laid her head back down on the pillow, letting sleep enclose her in its welcoming arms once more.  


End file.
